Remember me when I'm Gone KisamexOc
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: She wanted her life normal, predictable after everything happened. Now it spirals out of control. Kisamexoc Oneshot


Remember Me when I'm Gone

By Neko Hoshi

A/N: Since I read chapter 508 for Naruto, I'm pretty depressed with the outcome of Kisame. Why did you have to do that Kishimoto-sensei? I mean why kill the sexy shark nin? I loved him to death, I want him back. He was to sexy, like Itachi to be killed . . . *glares at hand over mouth*

Miyuki-ice-fox: Well since my little imouto is having a break-

NH: I'm not having a breakdown! I'm having a crisis!

MIF: As I was saying until she interrupted me, I'm going to end her little rant and give the disclaimer. She doesn't own Naruto, only Masashi Kishimoto does. If she did, there would be a lot of yaoi and yuri going on.

NH: I'm not having a breakdown! My man is gone!

* * *

Ren didn't want anything to happen in her life that she wasn't expecting.

She ran her hand through her semi long ebony hair with her eyes closed. Once she opened them, her crimson eyes greeted her in the mirror with her gaze falling to her lap.

She heard there were rouges somewhere in the village of Kusa but wasn't sure what they looked like.

Biting her lip, she went out of her room to go grocery shopping for her and her younger brother who was seven years younger then her. Grabbing the list off the table, she hurried out the door to get the fresh produce that was on the stands.

She kept her gaze low, doing so ever since the passing of both of her parents. Both had passed from illness or a mission. That was one reason why she never felt so comfortable around male ninja due to her mother being raped before killed by the enemy on her mission.

Tucking back a stray lock of hair, she continued on her way to find the street deserted when it was using bustling at that time of day. Scanning the area before he, she found stand owners cowering in their stands with nothing but silent greeting her.

"What's going on?" She asked softly to the fruit stand owner who grew the fruit herself.

"The rouges . . . they're here." She whispered before she sat down on the ground, trying her best to hide from someone's view.

"Itachi-san looks like we got a brave little girl here." A husky, rough voice called out, breaking the silence that gripped the air around her.

She turned around sharply, seeing a hat covering the man's face.

"She isn't a girl, she's a woman. Get it right or start paying attention Kisame." The shorter of the two corrected as he stood away from the taller male.

"My apologizes Itachi-san but I think I might like to have a little fun for a while." The man said as he pulled the hate back, showing off his face.

She felt her body start to quiver from fear at the face that was before her. She saw pale blue skin with black eyes fit for a shark. His hair was pushed down by the hat but it looked to be black. He had dark gills under his eyes with teeth just like a shark also. She tried to take a step back but couldn't due to the fruit that stopped her in her tracks.

"Someone's pretty cared. She must be a virgin or something along those lines or something's wrong." The man chimed a little as he looked down at her with the hat coming off fully. His hair was dark blue with it pointing up in one direction.

"Get away from me! I don't trust you!" She screamed as she tried her best to remember what her father told her to do when it came to defending herself from men.

He saw and heard her scream but it didn't cause his anger to rise like it usually went. He wasn't sure what the feeling was in his heart but it was unfamiliar to the rouge Kiri nin. He was trained by his clan to be emotionless and kill without any second thoughts.

"Do what you want. I'm scouting the area." Itachi said as he walked off from his partner.

Kisame nodded but turned his attention back to the girl that was now inching away only to start out in a sprint.

Ren's skirt pressed up against her in the front as she carried herself from the man that wasn't who she wanted to meet.

He was from the village that raped and killed her mother in front of her when they came knocking at their door while their father was at the hospital getting care for his illness.

Her brother was in his crib crying while their mother called out for her husband to help her but nothing was done. She even tried to help but she couldn't. All she did was get pushed away by one of the four men and hit her head on a table.

She now stood still in the square of her home village, tears running down her face that the somber memory that wouldn't let her go.

"Well, what's wrong with you? You're crying like a baby. Why is that?" The man asked with a little hiss in his voice.

She remained silent as the tears continued their path down her face, only to have her knees give way on her. She fell to the ground with a thud while her knees cried out in agony.

"What's wrong?" He asked, feeling concern flare through his emotionless body.

"You . . . your village . . . your village . . . your village kill my mother! She didn't do anything to you Kiri shinobi and you walk into our house like it was your place! I had to watch them rape her then kill her while my brother lay crying in his crib for our mother that was getting tormented to death! It was you people that drove me into this state!" She screamed as she glared up at the man.

He looked down at her, feeling sorrow – something unfamiliar out of all his emotions – pour through his body and gather in his heart.

"I was 7 years old when that happened! Seven fucking years! Now I'm fucking eighteen and I have to take care of my eleven year old brother by myself!" She bellowed as she raised an accusing finger at the rouge.

"You listen here. I wasn't a part of that so don't try to get me accused of something my fucked up village was doing. I'm here on my own turns not to repeat history. I know you got a scarred heart – we all do. Now shut the hell up or I'll cut your tongue out." He threatened as he glared at her with his hand gripping her chin.

"I hate your village. Get out of my face." She hissed as she glared at him coldly, getting up with a shove of her hand to get his off. She walked away, only to be pinned a wall in one of the alleys.

"I thought I told you to stop speaking that fucking nonsense! Now listen here, my village did a lot of shit so don't try to say they only attacked your village! They did a lot of it to others! Now shut the fuck up and kiss me damn it!" He bellowed at her with his face close to hers, letting him take in her earthly scent.

She looked at him coldly – much like the man that left – but parted her lips slightly. She took in his water scent that smelled like the beach.

She leaned closer, feeling an urge to get that scent more until their lips softly touched. She blinked only to close her eyes as if she done it before when she hadn't.

"Happy now?" She asked, getting the list from her pocket, only to have that wrist pinned brutally to the wall behind her.

"I'm not done yet. Not even close." He said as his eyes narrowed at the girl.

He let their lips touch again only passionately as he forced her mouth open with a grope of her breast.

She gasped, feeling his tongue invade her mouth, only to explore it. She glared at the man.

He let his free hand pin her other wrist in his left hand, letting the hand explore a little, exposing her neck with a ocean blue ribbon tied around her. He ignored it, continuing his way down her petite body.

She glared at him as he ripped each one of her article of clothing off until she was down to her undergarments.

"Good enough I guess." He muttered as he picked her up barbaric style, slinging her over his shoulder until her ass was in the air.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" She screamed in his ear – in he had any.

"Enjoy myself of course. If you don't like it, you better." She said as he glared at the girl from the corner of his eye.

Ren muttered a silent pray to anyone above as she got thrown onto a bed that was soft but made her bounce a couple of times. She glanced at him, only to see the cloak that was blacken with crimson clouds outlined in white come off with an outfit that any swordsman from Kiri wore. That was soon off as her gaze took in his strong back as she felt an unfamiliar desire rush through her, pooling into her lower regions.

She continued to watch him to take off his headband, letting the hair gather around his ears a bit with it still being gravity defying. With his pants off, she averted his gaze from him, knowing what happened next thanks to her experience at watching what happened to her mother.

Feeling him climb onto the bed, she closed her eyes at feeling his lips touch hers.

"What's wrong now?" He asked, eyes looking at her softly which was the first.

He let his gaze take in her face, seeing her lip get bitten in fear as he tore off her undergarments that was soon discarded on the floor.

He took her without any hesitation which was like with most ninja when it came to lust and no way to tame it.

She bit her lip only to have it done to the inside of her cheek as she felt the pain sear through her by the claiming. She wasn't a piece of property that was vacant or anything along those lines.

It felt weird feeling a man inside of her but she couldn't ignore the fact when she felt his seed going into her after what seemed like hours of shoving and panting.

He tried to ignore the guilt that was building in his heart that shouldn't be there.

She bit her lip at feeling the bed fall to one side with her body drawing close to his from the weight difference.

"I guess I shouldn't be in your life anymore?" He asked as his eyes fell to his feet only to drift to the wall.

"I don't care. I've been alone for most of my life and I don't really have anyone in it besides my brother." She answered while she turned her back to the man that she didn't know his name.

"Ren, I guess we should go separate ways." Kisame spoke, causing her to perk up at hearing her name escape his names.

"How the hell do you know my name? Tell me." She demanded with a glare at him.

"When that happened, I was on that fucked up squad. I was the one that protected you, if you want to call it that." He said, answering her question.

It all came back to her slowly at hearing a man's shout go the men that was going after her but only stopped them. She remembered the way he looked as he held her close, showing compassion for the sin that his subordinates did to her mother. Even down to the hushing sound as he knocked her out so she could sleep and think it was a dream even when she knew she didn't have a mother anymore.

"Why? Why the hell save me?" She asked in an almost demanding tone.

"I don't know why. It-the feeling was unfamiliar but it called out to you like it drew me to you again." He answered with uncertainty at why his heart was betraying him when it shouldn't even exist in his body.

"Then I guess I have all my answers." She said, getting up until she sat next to him, even if she was nude.

She took hold of his hand and smiled shyly, conquering her fear of Kiri men with that one touch it seemed like.

She remembered how her mother screamed her name as they did the sin to her wanting her to get away and run with her brother.

"If anything happens, send something to me. A letter or a kuchiyose, anything."She said as she looked over at him a little before feeling the pressure on her lips return.

"I will." With that being said, he redressed and left her there with a stack of clothes beside her where he sat.

She rubbed her forehead at the sweating that was happening to her.

She couldn't believe it, she was pregnant. Everything was going great, Mamoru was a genin while she worked part time at a couple places.

She smiled at her brother, trying to hide the truth from him.

"Sis, are you pregnant or something? You seem pretty pale then normal. So who did it?" Her little brother, Mamoru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A man that I met, that's all." She answered.

It seemed like months flew by with the birth of her daughter, which she named Mieko. Her hair was a dark blue, darker then her father's while her eyes were gold which was odd in Ren's eyes.

Then everything fell on her. She was working while taking care of her child, which wasn't easy at all.

Soon she had a letter come to her from a shark that soon disappeared into a puff of smoke. She bit her lip at opening it with Mieko in her lap, bouncing.

Ren-chan,

You wouldn't want this to letter right about now, would you? I had this crazy feeling that you got pregnant but I'm not sure. I haven't been in that area for ages it seemed like. But that's not the news I need to tell you.

Everything went a little haywire here in the Akatsuki with Itachi along with others dying from Konoha or someone else. I guess I shouldn't be writing this. If your reading this, I either got killed, captured with death row in front of me or I committed the highest honor of being a ninja loyal to his organization, suicide. I'm sorry for forcing myself on you but you wouldn't be able to understand men at all. I'm truly sorry for not being there for the birth of our child that has no father now.

I hope you gave her a name that was fit for her or him. I don't know what sex it is. Hopefully they grow up healthy and fight for justice that has been forsaken and taken from this land. Hopefully she doesn't see me as a sin for choosing the wrong paths in my life. I'll be walking over the both of you for now on. I love you.

Kisame Hoshigaki

Her body grew numb at reading the letter over and over with hope that he was kidding and would surprise her. Nothing of her hopes happened but only silence. His name was Kisame when she never knew it until now.

I love you. She felt tears gather and flow down her face at the memories of it. Everything that happened to her thanks to him seemed to burn up by a spark when she longed for them to stay with her. She felt her body shaking from holding the tears back with no luck.

"Why Kisame!" She asked, sitting Mieko into her crib and running outside with the rains pouring down onto her.

"Why did you do that? Why did you leave us?" She cried as she let the rain fall onto her face, mixing with the tears.

Nothing answered her as she fell to her knees as the shaking got worse.

"Why did you leave us? Why? Tell me why damn it." She demanded with no answer coming to it.

As she laid in the mud, she felt her body grow numb, only to pick herself up and get back into the house.

The next day she made her way to Kiri with Mieko in her arms, knowing whoever lead the Akatsuki would put a marker in his home village. She wandered with their child in her arms as she looked everywhere.

She found one that was fit for him, a sword sticking out of the ground with his name written permentely in kanji.

Hoshigaki, Kisame.

She knelt in front of it, letting some of the tears escape her as her daughter – the only person that was made from their accidental meeting – touch the hilt with her small hands.

"Kisame, why don't you answer my questions? All I get is silence." She said as she looked down at it with her crimson eyes.

Their daughter was getting hints of red in her golden eyes by now which was something that surprised her.

"I love you Kisame."

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry that I made this oneshot so freakin somber! *bawls* I had to do it for him since he gone in Naruto. But I will continue to write about him as if he is alive. *walks away with a tissue*


End file.
